Vengeance et amour
by Caporal Momo
Summary: Bleujam a eu la bonne idée de vouloir ce vengé de trois maudits garnements ! Son plan était parfait … oui oui parfait ou presque … On l'avait prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas à d'attaquer à eux mais aux travers de leurs famille et amis. Les trois gentils garnements vont le lui rappelait.


Vengeance et amour

* * *

Voici le défi avec Barukku Iris sur One piece avec pour couple Law x Luffy. Bonne lecture et n'hésité pas à aller lire son histoire !

 **Iris (la bêta) : Tu te rappelles que c'est un A dans mon nom au début ? Barukku. Pas Burukku comme tu m'avais mis . beurk! Mais sinon ... OWI venez lire je mords pas :)**

 **Bon donc j'ai fais mon boulot et c'est moi qui publie la correction Caporal n'as pas internet. Je suis la Bêta, mais aussi la concurente dans ce Défi donc on a publiée et j'ai ensuite corrigé. Voilà ça devrait être mieux. si il y a des fautes vous devez me taper moi maintenant :D**

* * *

Comme tous les samedis Ace et Sabo se lèveraient, déjeuneraient en compagnie de leur père, Monkey D. Dragon.

– Bonjour, les garçons, vous avaient bien dormis ? Demanda Dragon en dégustant son café.

– Oui, j'ai bien dormi père. Répondit Ace qui se tenait à droit du chef de famille.

– Moi, j'ai pas vraiment bien dormis à cause de la chaleur ! Comment tu fais Ace pour aussi bien dormir avec ta couverture sur le dos ? Râla Sabo en se servant un verre de jus d'orange. Luffy dort encore ? Demanda-t-il aux deux hommes.

– Luffy est sorti tôt ce matin, il m'a prévenue qu'il sortait voir Marco et Robin en vous attendant tous à la salle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, Luffy n'a rien voulu me dire. Répondit Dragon à la question du blond.

– Ça a dû le retourner pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ! Conclu Ace

Après cette discutions sur le plus jeune de la famille, les deux jeunes ados partie à la salle où devaient se trouvaient leurs amis et ceux de Luffy et ainsi que des amis de la famille des Monkey D. et de leurs amis. Du côté de Luffy, ce dernier avait discuté avec Marco et Robin de ce rêve qui l'avait en quelque sorte terrorisé.

– Luffy cet homme dont tu nous parle, tu le connais bien n'est pas ? Questionna Robin

– Oui, je l'ai connue quand j'ai gamin et que j'ai connu Ace et Sabo et qu'ils sont rentraient dans la famille. Cet homme, il se nomme Bluejam est c'est une ordure ! Il bossait sur nos territoires sans accord de mon père et a cette époque mon père était en déplacement donc je resté chez Dadan. Ace et Sabo lui avait volaient un gros paquet d'argent, et du haut de mes cinq ans je me suis retrouvaient au milieu de tout ça. Bluejam a attaqué Dadan et sa bande, ils sont morts et m'a kidnappé, me menaçant de me tuer si mes frères ne lui rendaient pas son argent. Expliqua Luffy aux deux plus vieux

– Ace m'en a parlait, ce type c' était acharnée sur toi, mais tu n'as rien dit, quand tes frères sont intervenus, après vous êtes battues vous avez finie aux milieux des flammes et ses Shanks et sa bande qui vous ont sauvé. Quand Dragon a su se qu'il vous est arrivaient il est devenu fous et a banni Bluejam de ses territoires avec un supplément de toutes sortes de menace si jamais il se repointé ici. Fini d'expliqué Marco

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris Luffy ta rêvé que cette ordure revenait ici dans les territoires de ton père et qu'il se vengeait. Conclu Robin. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour toi Luffy c'est que tu en parle avec tes frères et ton père, ils sauront mieux te conseille sur ce domaine-là ! Dit-elle.

– Mais reste tout de même sur tes gardes et ne reste pas tous seul dans tes déplacements ! Ajouta le blond

– Merci vous deux ! Voilà les autres ! S'exclama-t-il tout content.

Toute la matinée fut occupée par des cris de joies, d'énervement, de rires, de corps qui tombaient sur les tapis ou les rings. Luffy suivie le conseil de Marco et Robin et parla de son cauchemar à son père en premiers qui convoqua Ace et Sabo, ce qui en sorti de leur conversation fut de resté prudent et sur ses gardes, ainsi que de ce méfié de tous inconnu qui leurs parlé ou à leurs amis. Dragon parti convoqué Shanks, Barbe Blanche, son père Grap pour leurs parlaient de la « révélation» de son plus jeune fils.

Plus tard dans la journée Luffy, et ses amis partis au bar de Makino, tandis qu'Ace et Marco rentraient au QG de Barbe Blanche et Sabo rentra chez eux pour avancer sur ses projets. Une fois arrivé au bar de Makino la tension dans l'air était lourde, Sanji, Zorro, Luffy, Franky entraient les premiers ils découvraient le bar de la jeune femme saccagé les tables cassés jonchés le sol, les chaises éparpillés partout des personnes étaient assommé au sol, dont Brook sur la scène, au pied de celle-ci Penguin et Sachi à moitié conscient, quelques membres de la bande de Shanks et de Dragon inconscient et entrain saigner.

– Chopper tu contacte Law, Sanji tu contact mon père, Robin tu contact Ace, Ussop contact Sabo. Les autres vous vous occupés des blessés. Ordonna Luffy en colère puis chercha la jeune femme. Makino t'es où ?

– Luffy, Law ne répond pas et je le harcelé mais rien, je tombe tout le temps sur sa messagerie. L'informa Chopper

– MAKINO ! LAW Hurla-t-il en les trouvant derrière le bar Law tentent de maintenir la jeune femme contient. Qu'est qui sais passer bordel ! Law répond moi! Exigea le brun

– Chopper appel une ambulance elle est prioritaire sur tous les blessés présents! Elle a été poignardée à l'abdomen. Expliqua Law à Chopper puis regarda Luffy. Un type est venue avec sa bande vous cherché, Ace, Sabo, ton père et toi ! Commença t il a expliqué.

– LUFFY …. MAKINO ! Cria Ace et Sabo en arrivant. Merde qui a fait ça ? Demanda Ace d'une colère noire.

– Lu.. Luf... Luffy ! Appela la jeune femme. Il est revenu. Dit-elle

– Qui ? Qui est revenu Maki' ? Questionna le blondinet

– Bluejam … son fils nous a attaqué … car nous ne voulions pas lui dire où vous trouvez ! Expliqua-t-elle. Son père était là aussi !

– Les ambulanciers sont là ! On doit l'emmener maintenant si on veut qu'elle continue à nous servirent nos boissons. S'exclama Chopper **[Iris : …. Vive le sens des priorités Chopper XD]**

Les ambulanciers emmèneraient la blessée avec Chopper.

– Nami et Ussop allez avec Chopper, Franky, Robin essayer de réaménager la salle, Sanji va au cuisine, Robin tu surveillez les va et viens dans la rues avec Pingouin et Sachi et toi Law tu nous explique ce bordel ! Demanda Sabo.

– Comme la dit Makino ce type, Bluejam, et ses potes nous sont tombaient dessus vous réclament tous les trois ainsi que votre père. Makino a tout de suite reconnu l'homme et lui clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, après ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, bien sûr il n'a pas apprécié le ton et les paroles de la miss et il l'a attrapé par les cheveux pour la traînait derrière le bar et à ordonner à ses hommes de foutre le bordel. Je vous jure qu'on a tous fait pour limiter les dégâts, j'ai réussi à rejoindre Makino à l'arrière du bâtiment sauf que Bluejam m'es tombé dessus et m'a envoyée valser puis a poignardé Makino et ils sont parti. Fini de dire Law.

– Luffy ç... Commença Nami

Luffy était pâle comme un fantôme, Ace son visage était caché par ses cheveux et dans les yeux de Sabo, on y voyait une colère noire.

– Les gars, il y Dragon, Marco et Yassop qui arrivent. Prévient Robin.

– D'accord, les gars vous restez là avec notre père, protégé ses arrières et les vôtres. Ace, Sabo je sais déjà que vous me suivraient alors bougeait vous, je ne vais pas vous attendre. Déclara Luffy d'un ton froid, les adultes entraient dans le bar.

– Tête de mule! Lui répondit d'un sourire mauvais Ace puis alla embrasser Marco.

– Alors il est 11H59, à 18H00 nous saurons de retour à la maison ! A plus les gars ! Dit Sabot a son père (Dragon) qui hocha la tête.

– Ace, Sabo, Luffy montraient leurs à qui ils sont affaires, et rentraient leurs aussi dans le crâne qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à notre famille. C'est clair ? Demanda Dragon froid

– Oui. Répondit les trois garçons qui passeraient la porte la tête baissée et les yeux pleins de rage et de haine.

Une fois les trois garçons parti, Dragon dirigea les équipes, demanda à Marco et Yassop de prévenir Shanks et Barbe Blanche pour qu'ils mettaient en place leurs défense. Puis demanda aux amis de Luffy s'ils pouvaient l'aider à remettre le bar de Makino en état et Franky se proposa pour faire les plans.  
Du côté des trois garnements au bout de deux heures de recherche ils trouvèrent la planque de Bluejam et ils firent un pari sur qui va éliminer le plus d'ennemis puis ils entrèrent dans la plus grande discrétion … ou pas ! Luffy hurla sa rage, Ace déforça les portes et Sabo … ben Sabo il assommé les gardes. Ce fut après deux heures de ménage intensif que les trois garnements arrivèrent en face de Bluejam, père et fils.

– Les gars ils nous reste deux heures pour rentraient ! Fit savoir Sabo

– T'inquiète pas on rentrera à temps ! Au pire papa nous laisseras une heure de plus pour rentrer et c'est seulement au bout de cette heure de battement qu'il passera à l'action. Dit Ace

– Vous avais fini on perd du temps là ! Râla Luffy

Luffy impatient courut vers Bluejam senior mais le fils s'interposa, alors que les deux plus vieux atteignaient Bluejam senior. Luffy se débarrassa du fils en l'envoyant valser contre un mur qui l'assomma pour de bon après une heure trente de combat, voyant ses frères en galère, Ace inconscient au sol et Sabo était coincé par des meubles. Bluejam se dirigea vers Ace pour en finir avec lui. Luffy entra dans une colère plus que noire, il sauta sur Bluejam, tous deux tombèrent dans les escaliers, Sabo cria après Luffy tout en essayant de se sortir de dessous les meubles. Ace se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard, il chercha Sabo et Bluejam des yeux, mais il ne vit que son frère blond dans la pièce avec lui et des bruits de combat plus loin.

\- Sabo, où est Bluejam ? Et Luffy ? Questionna Ace

\- Luffy se bat contre Bluejam quand celui-ci a voulu te tuer, Lu' à péter les plombs. Aide-moi à me sortir de dessous ces fichus meubles je commence à ne plus sentir mes jambes. Expliqua Sabo.

\- D'accord, et après on va aider Lu'. Lui répondit Ace

Ace sorti son frère de sous les meubles, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les bruit de combat. Luffy lui, avait mis à terre Bluejam mais il ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes et du sang couler de partout. Le brun n'ayant plus de force chuta à genoux épuisé, Bluejam du peu de force qui lui resté s'avança vers le jeune homme pour éliminer et vengé son fils et de l'humiliation que Dragon lui avais mis, il pointa une arme sur le plus jeune. Sabo se mis devant Luffy pour le protégé et Ace frappa et désarma Bluejam, mais le plus vieux des quatre réussis à appuyait sur la détente et la balle finie dans le bas de l'abdomen du blond qui se plia en deux au sol, tellement la douleur était forte. Bluejam fut mis hors d'état de nuire. Ace pris Sabo sur son dos et Luffy derrière lui et tous les deux couru au poste le plus proche de leur localisation actuelle, n'était autre que le quartier de la bande à Shanks. Ben et Lucky surveiller les alentours pour voir si les trois morveux passeraient par leur quartier ou pas. Lucky comme à son habitude mangeait quand il vit des formes bouger puis des cris, au fur et à mesures que les formes se rapproché plus les cries sont de plus en plus nettes, il reconnue les voix de Luffy et Ace. Lucky prévient Ben et les autres puis contacta Shanks et Dragon que les trois garçons étaient revenus.

\- Eclipse de deux jours –

Luffy se réveilla doucement à cause de la trop grande quantité de lumière dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Une fois habitué à la lumière Luffy vit une masse avec des cheveux bleu nuit entrain de dormir à moitié sur une chaise et sur le lit, il sourit en reconnaissant Law son « ami » et oui Luffy a des sentiments pour Trafalgar D. Water Law mais il ne sait pas si celui-ci en a pour lui ou s'il ressent juste de l'amitié envers lui-même, Luffy penche pour la seconde réponse. Le brun s'aperçut que Law bougeait dans son sommeil et commencer a se réveiller.

\- Law, réveille-toi. Dit doucement Luffy

\- Luffy ! Se releva d'un coup Law, en se rendant compte que le brun était réveillé.

\- Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Depuis combien de temps je dors ? Comment vos mes frères ? Questionna Luffy

\- Du calme Luffy ! Tu dors depuis deux jours, Makino est saine et sauve elle repose chez Shanks, Ace dort depuis deux jours aussi vous êtes tous les deux fatigués et vous avez dépassé vos limites, Marco le surveille. Et pour finir Sabo va bien lui aussi se repose, il dort toujours. Enuméra Law, il vit du soulagement dans les yeux du plus petit.

\- Merci Law. Déclara Luffy

\- … (Law)

\- ….. ( Luffy )

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille Luffy ! Commença Law. Ton père nous a racontaient votre passé, pourquoi vous ne nous avaient pas demandé de l'aide ? …. Hien ! ….. J'ai déjà perdu ma famille biologique et il est hors de question que je perde ma famille adoptive pour une vengeance ! … On aurait dû tous venir avec vous pour vous soulages dans vos combats. Déclara-t-il

\- Law .. Désolé, je ne voulais que personne ne soit blessé à cause de nous et nos problèmes. Dit Luffy en baissant la tête.

Law ne tient plus, et, il embrassa Luffy a pleine bouche, surprenant ce dernier.

\- IDIOT ! IMBECILE ! Luffy, je t'aime, je veux pas te perdre ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Déclara Law avec quelques larmes.

\- Je t'aime aussi Law ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Lui répondit Luffy.

* * *

 **Iris : …. Je fais mon petit com' la flemme de retourner de faire une review après…. Donc. C'est fleurs bleues la fin XD mais j'adore. Mais c'est fleurs bleues et tu me connais avec ce genre de texte XD félicitation surtout quand on sait que tu l'a écrit en une aprèm.**


End file.
